Clarisse Renaldo
'Dowager Princess Clarisse Marie Grimaldi Renaldo '(b. March 4, circa 1938) is the dowager princess to the principality of Genovia. She has a pet miniature poodle named Rommel. Biography Early Life No one is quite certain what year Clarisse was born. She at various points claims to have been alive for events that would place her life at well over 100 years old. She was most likely born sometime in the mid- to late-1930s. In 2003 Mia said she was around 65 years oldThe Princess Diaries and she is still under 70 after her birthday in 2005The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII: Party Princess, which would put her birth year between 1936 and 1943. Her birthday is March 4. She has two sisters, Simone and Jean Marie. They are distantly related to the royal family of Monaco. When she was young there was a girl named Genevieve at her school who used to put Clarisse’s hair in her inkwell so that when she stood up she would get ink down the back of her dress, but the teacher never believed that Genevieve did it on purpose. Clarisse claims she did nothing about it, but Mia secretly suspects she had Genevieve killed. Clarisse and Genevieve both starred in their school's production of the Mikado, with Clarisse playing Yum Yum and Genevieve as the Mikado. Clarisse was scouted by Señor Eduardo Fuentes, but she turned him down. Marriage to Grandpère ]] Clarisse caught Grandpère's eye at a ball that was being thrown in his honor. He was instantly smitten and pursued her relentlessly.Perfect Princess: A Princess Diaries Book On the day of Clarisse's marriage to Grandpère she had a fever of 102º but she still stood through her two-hour ceremony and then rode in an open coach through the streets of Genovia, waving to the populace, and was able to stay at her reception until 4 in the morning.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight Grandmère claims that she was married to Grandpère for 40 years, though that would put her age well into her 80s as he died in 1978 and she is thought to be only in her mid-to-late-sixties or early-seventies. Grandmère also claims that she never told Grandpère how she felt about him. Together they had a son, Phillipe. As a child when Phillipe was bad she used to lock him in a "really scary room" in their house, which Mia believes was the dungeon. She owns a miniature poodle named Rommel. Clarisse hand-writes over 1,000 Christmas cards every year that are sent out from the palace.Holiday Princess: A Princess Diaries Book Mia's Freshman Year Mia notes that Clarisse is the only person who calls her "Amelia" instead of Mia. Princess Diaries After Phillipe tells Mia that she is a princess, Mia is expected to attend Princess Lessons with Clarisse. After the first of these lessons Clarisse tells Mia that she cannot dress the way she has and must return the next day in panty hose, proper shoes, and makeup and to bring a list of women she admires most. When she does the next day, Clarisse rips up Mia's Ten Women I Admire Most in the World and tells she looks like a hooker. The next day she takes her to Chez Paolo for a makeover and then shopping for new clothes. ]] Grandmère outs Mia to the press, though the family initially does not know who leaked the information, and can not understand why Mia is upset, telling her "c'est la vie." When she and Mia leave for dinner at the Four Seasons Grandmère runs in for something and Mia realizes she has called the paparazzi and was the one who outed her to the press in the first place. Mia is furious and tells her not to call the paparazzi anymore, which Grandmère seems to respect. Grandmère approves of Mia's newfound friendship with Tina Hakim Baba, especially emphasizing that Tina is a better friend for her than Lilly was, and arranges for breakfast to be dropped off at their house when Mia spends the night. When Mia tells her that Josh Richter might like her Grandmère takes all the credit. After Josh asks Mia to the Cultural Diversity Dance, Grandmère schedules an appointment at Chanel so Mia can get a dress, since this would be her first event as an official representative of Genovia. Later when her parents try to stop her from going to the dance with Josh, Grandmère speaks to Phillipe, Helen, and Mr. Gianini and manages to change their mind. The morning after the dance Grandmère wants Mia to help the Blind Guy across the street but Mia refuses. Mia doesn't believe he would grope an old woman so she lets Grandmère help him, however he does grab her when they reach the other side, so she hit him with her purse and knocked his glasses off - revealing that he was never even blind. Princess in the Spotlight Grandmère arranges an interview for Mia with Beverly Bellerieve on TwentyFour/Seven. During the interview Mia reveals that Helen and Mr. Gianini are expecting, which causes Grandmère to hyperventilate. She decides to host a wedding for them and has Vigo, the royal Genovian event planner, flown in. They plan the wedding for Halloween, even though Helen and Frank strenuously object. Grandmère chooses a pink ballgown resembling Glinda the Good Witch's dress for Mia to wear as a bridesmaid. On the evening of the wedding when Phillipe announces that the bride and groom have eloped, Grandmère is inconsolable and will not come out of her room until Mia is able to coax her out by utilizing what she has learned in her Princess Lessons. Princess in Love Grandmère pulls Mia's itinerary for her trip to Genovia and flies Genovian designer Sebastiano in to design a gown for her Christmas Eve formal announcement to the Genovian people. Grandmère asks Mia about her and Kenny and asks if Mia likes someone else. Mia lies, and Grandmère reveals that she always knows when Mia is lying because her nostrils flare. Grandmère tells Mia she should never break up with a man until she has secured someone better. When Mia objects, as she believes this cruel, Grandmère asks if it isn't cruel to break up with the boy right before finals, as his grades might suffer. Grandmère talks about how ingenious Kenny's love letters were, as it ended with Mia dating him, which gives Mia the idea to write anonymous love letters to Michael with the help of Tina. Mia tries on every dress of Sebastiano's and they decide on a white ball gown with a pale blue sash, Genovia's royal colors, for her introduction. He also talks with her and offers to design a dress for her to help convince Michael that she is not just his little sister's friend. Grandmère quizzes Mia with flashcards on the names of Genovian Cabinet Members so that she will be prepared for her trip. Grandmère gives Sebastiano permission to have Mia's photos published in the Sunday Times fashion supplement and does not understand why Phillipe and Mia are upset about it. Grandmère maintains that she did it to raise Mia's self esteem by showing her that she is just as pretty as models in magazines. When Mia gives a press conference announcing that the proceeds from the sales of Sebastiano's line will be going to Greenpeace, Grandmère does not call. After Mia retreats to the fire escape to avoid her family she is surprised when Grandmère joins her. Grandmère tells her that she understands why Mia is upset with her but believes that she did it in her best interest and that if Mia was more confident Michael would like her more. She apologizes, but also points out that because of it Mia was able to execute an entire press conference on her own and passed algebra. Mia tells her that she wants to move to Genovia and Grandmère realizes that she is running away from her problems and orders Mia to come inside at once and to put on the dress that Sebastiano made for her for the Nondenominational Winter Dance. Mia argues that she can't go back to school after what happened and Grandmère tells her that that is why she must go - to show everyone that she does not care what they think. Mia asks why she can't just do that by not going and Grandmère tells her that that is the cowardly way and that she has proved this week that she is not a coward - and for the first time she calls her Mia instead of Amelia. Princess in Waiting Grandmère gives Mia a datebook for Christmas. After Mia strays from her prepared speech in her formal introduction by talking about parking meters, Grandmère chastises her. She is very concerned that Mia will embarrass Genovia in front of Prince William. Grandmère is bothered by Mia's wholehearted devotion to Michael, saying that she is too young to tie herself to one man. She also believes that Mia must play hard to get, as she did with Grandpère, and gives her a copy of Jane Eyre to read. Grandmère appears to be trying to set up Mia and René, though she claims it is just for publicity. Grandmère returns to New York with Mia, believing that she still needs more Princess Lessons. She calls Helen, which surprises Mia. Grandmère pulls Mia out of her second day of school to go to Chanel and get a dress for Contessa Trevanni's Black and White Ball, which Mia tells her that she cannot attend as she already has plans with Michael. Mia decides to try to salvage the situation by asking if Michael can be her escort, but Grandmère informs her that she already has an escort - René. Phillipe manages to get Mia out of the Black and White Ball, revealing that the only feud is between Grandmère and Contessa Trevanni, not Genovia and Monaco as Grandmère had lead Mia to believe. However when Mia goes to princess lessons Grandmère has thrown purples scarves over all the lamps and appears disheveled. Grandmère tells Mia that Contessa Trevanni was born into a wealthier family than Grandmère and used to mock her in finishing school. Contessa Trevanni married a compt who already had vast wealth and property with no responsibilities, while Grandmère married a prince and has had to work to make Genovia prosperous. She convinces Mia to go to the ball so that she can show her off. At the ball, Grandmère introduces René as Mia's boyfriend, surprising both of them and upsetting Mia. Mia tells Grandmère that even if she and Michael weren't dating she would never date René and Grandmère agrees not to tell anyone else that they are dating, but insists that they dance together, at least once. When Mia objects Grandmère reveals that she knows Mia has stolen a moon rock from the palace museum in Genovia, and Mia agrees to one dance. René makes a plan with Mia to get her out of the Ball by telling Grandmère she has gotten sick and had to go home. Valentine Princess Mia arrives at princess lessons and Dr. Steve, Grandmère's astrologist is there. Dr. Steve predicts that Grandmère will be in danger of grievous bodily harm and will be pursued by an ardent suitor. He predicts that Mia will end up with a Leo (Michael is a Capricorn), which pleases Grandmère as Michael is neither royal nor rich. The next day Grandmère cancels princess lessons so she can go with Dr. Steve to his appearance on Larry King. On Thursday Grandmère is missing. She went with Dr. Steve to his appearances on the Today Show where he was interviewed by Katie Couric, Maury, and Letterman. After Letterman, Dr. Steve tells Grandmère that he loves her and wants to marry her. Grandmère strenuously objects, but he tries to kiss her, so Grandmère slaps him. As she is attempting to run away she trips over Rommel and breaks her toe. At Friday's princess lessons she has to explain all of this to Mia. Project Princess Mia uses the fact that Grandmère blames Helen for Mia wanting to go on the Housing for the Hopeful trip to her advantage, as Helen allows Mia to go out of spite. Grandmère is unhappy that Helen is letting Mia go, as she believes that Housing for the Hopeful sounds like boot camp. She tells Mia that she only got up at 6am when the Nazis were shelling the Genovian palace and unsuccessfully tries to convince Mia to come with her to Palm Springs instead. Near then end of Mia's trip, Grandmère suddenly appears in Hominy Knob, as she wants to see Mia's worksite. Having checked in to seven rooms at the Hampton Inn, she offers Mia's whole group the opportunity to shower before they return to camp, which they gladly accept. After the final barbecue Grandmère claps for Mia, Tina, and Lilly's rendition of Survivor by Destiny's Child. Upon their return to New York, Dr. Juan Gonzales tells Mia that Grandmère is a "truly dynamic woman" and to tell her that he enjoyed meeting her. Princess in Pink Grandmère asks Mia what she wants for her birthday, and her list includes an end to world hunger and for Michael to take her to prom. Grandmère asks what prom is and why Mia doesn't just go by herself, which Mia explains that she can't as prom is only for seniors. Grandmère suggest that Mia has to find the right incentive to get Michael to go with her. On Mia's birthday the family (and Michael) go to Les Hautes Manger for dinner, and Grandmère surprises Mia by getting her something she actually wanted - she sponsors an orphan in Mia's name, so that she can at least put an end to hunger for one person. However, Grandmère also brought Rommel with her and he escapes her purse, causing a scene as patrons believe him to be a rat. He trips busboy Jangbu Panasa, causing him to spill soup on Grandmère, which results in his being fired from the restaurant. All of the news is covering the Les Hautes Manger story, though none mention that Grandmère brought Rommel into the restaurant, which would be a health code violation. Grandmère refuses to admit that she has done anything wrong in the situation. After seeing the protests on TV all Grandmère can say is that blue may not be Lilly's best color. Grandmère puts a dress on hold for Mia for prom at Chanel. When Mia explains that she is not going, Grandmère tells her that she has not followed her instructions, and Mia gets the idea to see if Skinner Box can play the prom, though Grandmère was implying that Mia should use sex. Mia urges Grandmère to admit to bringing Rommel to the restaurant and Grandmère calls her ungrateful. Grandmère insists that Jangbu will find another job or he will return to his parents in Nepal, even though Mia reminds her that Nepal is under Chinese oppression and there are no jobs. After the hotel workers strike Grandmère is furious that she can not get room service, she argues on the phone, while gesturing to Mia to go and look at the prom dress that Chanel has delivered. When Lilly reads Mia's article from The Atom on TV Grandmère is furious and Phillipe threatens to ground Mia, though Helen vetoes this. Unable to handle the strike, Grandmère comes to stay at the loft, to the horror of Mia, Helen, and Mr. G. After Maxims has to cancel on AEHS for prom and the prom committee decides to cancel the dance all together, Grandmère calls and tells Mia that she has found a solution. Grandmère has arranged for prom to take place on the observation deck of the Empire State Building, as she is close with the owner. While Mia is at prom, Mr. G goes to "buy lotto tickets" at the deli to get away from Grandmère and Helen goes into labor. Grandmère gets Ronnie to call a cab (misgendering her in the process) and Verl to run to get Mr. G. They all pile into the cab, and when the cabbie objects Grandmère tells him that she is responsible for the current strike and if he doesn't take them to the hospital she will get him fired as well. Mia's Sophomore Year Princess in Training Grandmère notices that Mia is upset at princess lessons and Mia tells her about the student council election that Lilly volunteered her for. Grandmère thinks this will be an excellent distraction from Mia's snail fiasco and supports Mia. She sets up a mock-debate for princess lessons the next day with her personal staff and some staff from the Plaza after Lilly tells her that there will be a debate. The day after that Lilly is at princess lessons before Mia and they have a press conference set up with some news stations, which goes well until one of the reporters asks Mia about Genovia potentially being removed from the EU due to her snail dumping. The Friday before the election Grandmère shows up at the school with pens from the Genovian palace to hand out in order to compete with Lana's pom pom stress balls. After this causes Mia to freak out and have to go to the nurse's office Grandmère takes her to tea at the Palm to apologize. Grandmère agrees to let Mia have a slumber party at the Plaza and calls Mr. Taylor to convince him to let Shameeka come. They day before the election Grandmère comes in and shows Mia the pendant of St. Amelie and tells her St. Amelie's story to inspire her, but it just freaks Mia out. Grandmère goes to the debate with the rest of the family and some reporters. After Mia's speech she congratulates her and tells her she had the spirit of St. Amelie. Even though Mia won the election Grandmère still used Lilly's secret weapon and reported Ramon Riveras to Principal Gupta. Princess Present Grandmère is planning her Christmas Eve ball in Genovia and becomes upset when Mia says she will not dance with Prince William at the ball because Michael will be there. The morning of the ball Grandmère is tired of having all the young royals around and sends them on the royal yacht around the bay for the day. The ball occurs, but is interrupted when Pierre, Comte de Brissac comes in by Lilly and some of the young royals game of strip bowling. As Simon, Lord Mulberry and Franco the footman brawl over the game of strip bowling they tumble into the hall and break Grandmère's prized Faberge Advent Calendar. Grandmère immediately collapses and Michael, Phillipe, and Prince Philip help to carry her out into the garden where there are around 100 cats. The original cat that Mia has been feeding comes up and rubs against her leg and Grandmère, aghast, shouts "MIA!!" On Christmas morning, Grandmère insists on going around in a circle to open gifts one by one. When Mia returns from the beach followed by all the tourists from the cruise ship Grandmère mutters "First cats, now Americans, what will she bring home next" before jumping into hostess mode. Patty and Bud, two of the tourists, have Antoine take a picture of them with Mia and Grandmère and have Grandmère autograph it for Patty's scrapbook. Grandmère and Tante Jean Marie are confused by the scrapbook, as they has never heard of such a thing, and Patty explains it to them. Grandmère is concerned that Patty will tell everyone that Genovia was the worst part of their trip, as their boat sank, but Patty tells her that she is going to tell everyone that it was the best part, which causes Grandmère to tear up and say that maybe she will have to give scrap-booking a try. Party Princess Grandmère is bidding on the faux-island of Genovia from the developers of The World in Dubai. In order to sway them to pick her for the island over John Paul Reynolds-Abernathy the Third she plans to host a benefit for Genovian Olive farmers, Aide de Ferme. John Paul has a son at AEHS, but Mia says she does not know him. When Mia confides in Grandmère that her student government is broke Grandmère comes up with a plan - to put on a show, as Grandmère did when she was in high school. Grandmère writes the script and lyrics for her own musical, based on Rosagunde the first princess of Genovia. She posts about auditions all over AEHS. She finds Señor Eduardo and brings him out of retirement to direct [[Braid!|''Braid!]]. She plans for the musical to be performed at the benefit, though she keeps this from the cast. ]]She casts Mia and J.P. Reynolds-Abernathy as the leads, which Mia believes is just so J.P. will convince his father not to buy the faux-island of Genovia. Grandmère blackmails Mia into continuing with the play and taking the part of Rosagunde by threatening to tell Amber Cheeseman about the money situation if she does not. Grandmère tells the students that they will have long rehearsals, but she has arranged for each of them to receive 100 extra credit points in English if they participate. Even though she has brought on Señor Eduardo, Grandmère is really the one that seems to be directing. She has a gentleman named Phil compose the music to go with her lyrics and brings in a choreographer, Feather, who annoys Grandmère with her hippie antics and a vocal coach, Madame Puissant, who Grandmère seems to approve of more due to her insistence on being a Diva. When Grandmère reveals that ''Braid! will be performed at Aide de Ferme everyone complains, and Grandmère tells them they should be more appreciative as she brought art into all of their lives. On the last day of rehearsals Grandmère decides to add a kiss between Rosagunde and Gustav at the end, which upsets Mia, but Grandmère continues to threaten her. Even though they find a way to avoid it at the performance, Grandmère does not comment on the kiss. Instead she speaks to John Paul Reynolds-Abernathy the Third who relents from his bidding on the faux-island of Genovia. He tells Grandmère that he was mistaken anyway and he actually meant to bid on Monaco, as his wife has an affinity for Princess Grace, all of which annoys Grandmère. Grandmère gives Mia her check for the money for graduation, but disagrees with Mia that being nice is a better way to get what one wants than scheming. Sweet Sixteen Princess Grandmère plans for Mia to have an elaborate birthday party to be filmed for My Super Sweet Sixteen. She has a film crew come to princess lessons and explains to Mia that all of the activities that she and her 100 closest friends do will serve as an excellent tourism ad for Genovia, but Mia refuses and runs from the room. Grandmère calls Helen to complain about how ungrateful Mia is being, but Helen is on Mia's side and calls Phillipe. Phillipe calls Grandmère and tells her that she cannot force Mia to be involved in this show. Grandmère assures Mia that there are not camera people when she arrives for princess lessons and tells her she didn't need to have her father call, she could have said no herself - ignoring the fact that Mia did say no. Grandmère instead arranges for Andy Milonakis to take 10 friends to Genovia and have his own Super Sweet Sixteen show, which will also advertise Genovia. She skips Mia's actual sweet sixteen to oversee Andy's in Genovia. Mia's Junior Year Princess on the Brink With the Plaza hotel being renovated and converted into condominiums, Grandmère is forced to move into a suite at the W Hotel (though she has purchased the penthouse suite at the Plaza in advance). Grandmère hates her suite at the W, complaining that the flowers will irritate Rommel. Grandmère is concerned upon seeing Mia's new, much shorter, haircut. Grandmère moves from the W to the Ritz Carlton, but continues to complain as the low-thread count sheets will also irritate Rommel, as well as the fact that she is in a non-smoking suite, which she finds unacceptable. Phillipe agrees to move Grandmère to another hotel. Mia chastises Grandmère for not appreciating a perfectly fine suite when some people are less fortunate, but Grandmère ignores her. Having overheard Mia talking about her Michael problem with Phillipe, Grandmère suggests that Mia could use her now-absent Ritz Carlton room to say a private, romantic goodbye to Michael before he leaves, but Mia does not pick up on her hints. Phillipe returns, having secured a new room for Grandmère at the Four Seasons. Mia visits Grandmère at the Four Seasons where she is berating an employee named Jonathan Greer who acquiesces to all of her requests, including changing the curtains and recovering the chairs. Jonathan offers to send up tea for Grandmère and Mia, before being slipped a bill by Phillipe for his trouble. Phillipe asks Grandmère if she will be able to stay at this hotel and she supposes she will, but she cancels princess lessons so she can unpack and get a facial. Mia is sent to Grandmère's hotel when she gets sick at school after her and Michael's breakup. Grandmère is glad she and Michael have broken up as he must have done something truly heinous for Mia to finally take off the snowflake necklace he gave her (which Grandmère has always hated). Grandmère asks what he did and Mia tells her about Judith Gershner, but Grandmère is confused, believing that he cheated on Mia. Mia tells her that Michael did not cheat, he just gave the "Precious Gift of his Virginity" away to Judith, which further confuses Grandmère as she does not believe virginity to be a gift, as it is not something one can wear. Grandmère tells Mia that she should thank Judith as no woman wants an inexperienced lover, though it probably doesn't matter as Michael is moving to Japan and Mia will most likely never see him again, which just causes Mia to cry harder. Phillipe enters to see Mia crying and is confused, but Grandmère tells him about the breakup and suggests they get her bourbon, though Phillipe thinks tea would be more appropriate. After Mia tells Phillipe the whole story with Michael he encourages her not to let her love go, like he once did, before leaving. While Mia and Grandmère drink tea Mia asks her who Phillipe was referring to, and Grandmère suggests it may have been Eva Longoria, but Mia tells her that was just a tabloid rumor. Grandmère says the only woman he has ever mentioned more than once is Helen, but that was only because they had Mia together, which causes Mia to spring up and run from the room. Princess Mia Mia calls Grandmère after opening her Domina Rei envelope and Grandmère is thrilled. She tells Mia all about Domina Rei and how she was unfairly blackballed from the organization after a misunderstanding when Prince Rainier of Monaco was obsessed with her. After Mia is sick in bed for a few days Helen has Grandmère come to get her out of bed. Grandmère tells Mia that she needs to be educated so she won't make a fool out of herself, but Mia doesn't care. Grandmère refuses to leave until they come to a decision about Domina Rei so Mia agrees to speak at the event to get rid of her. The Saturday before the Domina Rei event Grandmère calls and is upset that princess lessons have been cancelled for a whole week as there is not time to prepare and insists that Mia meet her the next day. Grandmère takes Mia to the Genovian Embassy records room to get inspiration for her speech. Grandmère hates Mia's new earrings and asks her what she has stuffed her new bra with before pinching her boob and being surprised that Mia has actually grown breasts. She is thrilled that Mia will be able to wear strapless now and is excited to get Chanel Mia's new measurements. Grandmère wants Mia to look over Grandpère's writings but Mia insists on reading Princess Amelie's writings. Grandmère picks up Mia after school on Tuesday to go to Chanel for her suit fitting. The day of the Domina Rei event Mia shows Grandmère and Phillipe the document she found behind Amelie's portrait, but they both dismiss it, with Grandmère panicking and disbelieving that any Genovian princess would sign such an order. She worries that the family will no longer be royal, but Mia tells her that the family would still be royal, they just wouldn't actually govern. After Phillipe leaves Grandmère tells Mia that she told her she should not have bothered with Amelie's journal. Grandmère tells Mia to come to her hotel immediately after school, but Mia accidentally lets slip that she has therapy, which gives Grandmère pause for a moment before she tells Mia to come after her appointment. While getting ready for Domina Rei, Grandmère is upset at the color Mia has chosen for her nails and her insistence on continuing to talk about Amelie. When Mia changes her speech at the last minute to reveal Amelie's order Grandmère cries hysterically, which everyone believes is due to passion and not her anger. While Phillipe yells at Mia for her speech Grandmère calls for sidecars to be delivered to her, however her sadness is mitigated by her invitation to join Domina Rei. Mia's Senior Year Grandmère moves back in to the plaza after the renovations are finished.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess Forever Princess Clarisse is fond of J.P. as Mia's boyfriend of the last year. She is throwing Mia an extravagant 18th birthday party on the royal yacht and texts Mia regularly about the guest list, as she has invited more people than the yacht will hold. Grandmère ambushes Mia by showing up before her second to last therapy session. Mia tells her she is not uninviting any of her guests from the party, but Grandmère tells her not to worry about the guest list - she wants Mia to ask Michael to bump Genovia to the front of the line for a CardioArm, which Genovia will purchase. Mia is appalled, but Grandmère believes it will help Phillipe in the polls. Grandmère e-mails Mia incessantly about her party and invites the entire Moscovitz family without telling her. She calls Mia, but Mia is upset she has invited the Moscovitzs and hangs up on her. On Mia's birthday Grandmère lies about a family emergency to get her out of class and surprises her with mani-pedis with her friends. She has an ingrown toenail removed and gets a facial while the girls get their nails done. Just before the party is to being Grandmère and Vigo panic because the wrong floral arrangements have arrived and a different sauce than the one they were expecting comes. At the party, Angelina Jolie invites both Mia and Grandmère to join Domina Rei. Grandmère calls Mia the next day to ask if she has selected a prom dress yet and arranges for Sebastiano to send over some designs for her. She tells Mia she should have given J.P. the speech she taught her to turn down a suitor when J.P. proposed, but Mia explains that it was just a promise ring. Grandmère is upset that Mia wrote a romance novel, but Mia tells her not to worry as no one seems to want to publish it anyway. After Michael donates a CardioArm, Grandmère admits she might have been wrong about That Boy. Mia asks her if she should break up with J.P. and get back together with Michael, but Grandmère unhelpfully suggests that she should sleep with both of them and stay with whoever is the better lover. Grandmère shows up before Mia's therapy appointment again, furious that Mia is publishing her romance novel and tells her that if she wants to kill her she should just shoot her and get it over with because she is embarrassing the whole family. Grandmère continues to rant and tells Mia she should just choose to go to Sarah Lawrence, but Mia storms past her and enters her appointment. Grandmère shows up with Sebastiano's dresses for Mia to model and choose for prom. She remembered to order a boutonniere for J.P.. After graduation Grandmère is confused when John Paul Reynolds-Abernathy the Third talks about Mia going to Hollywood, but Mia interrupts him to tell them she has decided to attend Sarah Lawrence, which Grandmère is thrilled about. Later Life Mia's College Years Grandmère tries to embargo Ransom My Heart from being sold in Genovia. She has an affair with Mel Gibson, which prompts his divorce. She joins Mia, Tina, and Lilly to critique Oscars fashions and believes that no one is wearing enough jewelry, though she loves Jennifer Lopez. She later dates Steve Jobs and gets Mia an iPad for her birthday. Grandmère requires Mia's care over the summer after her seventh face lift goes awry. She is invited to Prince William's wedding but ends up unable to attend after she gets drunk the night before and is hungover. The Royal Genovian Press Office has to work extra hard to keep Grandmère's drunken shenanigans out of the news.MiaThermopolis.com Royal Wedding Physical Appearance Clarisse had her eyeliner tattooed on. She shaves off her eyebrows every morning and draws them on with a pencil. She wears lacy see-through negligees to bed. She also wears black silk and lace thongs.The Princess Diaries, Vol. V: Princess in Pink She always wears purple. She is significantly shorter than Mia. She has big hair. In her youth she had a 20 inch waist. Personality and Traits Clarisse is often seen drinking and smoking. Her drink of choice is a Sidecar and her cigarettes of choice are Gitanes. When she gets drunk she sometimes refers to Phillipe as "Papa Cueball," due to his baldness.The Princess Diaries, Vol. III: Princess in Love Due to medical reasons Grandmère quits smoking and drinking intermittently. She smokes so much that Grandpère had drop-down oxygen masks installed in the palace in case she ever fell asleep smoking. She smokes Gitanes filter-less cigarettes.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV: Princess in Waiting She attempts to cut back on her smoking later, as her doctor tells her she will be on an oxygen tank by 70 if she continues smoking as much as she does. She insists that young people give her a headache. Grandmère prefers to speak French, as she believes English is vulgar. Grandmère always calls Mia "Amelia" and often leave the "Thermopolis" out of her full name. Grandmère snores. Grandmère is a member of the National Organization of Women of Genovia (NOWG) and Domina Rei. Grandmère's favorite dish is crab. Relationships Staff Clarisse's bodyguard is named Raoul.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and 3/4ths: Valentine Princess Chateau Clarisse has a chateau called Miragnac in France, on the Genovian border. The neighboring chateau, Mirabeau, is owned by nasty British people with lots of kids, including Nicole, a girl close to Mia’s age whom Mia does not get along with. References Category:Characters Category:Renaldo Family Category:Grimaldi Family Category:Domina Rei